A number of arrangements are known for dividing an existing drawer into smaller compartments so that, for example, different items can be stored separately. Slotted interfitting partitions of various kinds have been used for this purpose and examples of other arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 943,817 (Vick); 2,743,774 (Pinto); 2,614,715 (Ross); 2,082,667 (Vanderveld); 3,227,504 (Dunham); 3,746,181 (Benoit). Other patents of possible interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 885,814 (Rote) and 261,919 (Gibbons).
Although divider arrangements of the prior art basically serve the purpose for which they are intended, these arrangements offer disadvantages particularly regarding ease of assembly, versatility in providing different compartment shapes and patterns, and flexibility in use.